1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of containers, particularly those containers used as amusement devices and games of chance or of combinations of chance and ability, and even more particularly, to the type of containers commonly known as pinatas.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Pinata breaking celebrations are quite popular in Mexico and in the Mexican communities of the United States. Traditionally, pifiatas are constructed of a clay pot or container ornamented with colorful paper and filled with candy, nuts, confetti, and/or token gifts such as light-weight toys and the like, collectively referred to as treats. The pinata is suspended above a party area and at the appropriate time and with celebration, the pinata is broken so that the treats are scattered among the several guests who in turn may generally keep whatever treats each collects. The usual method of breaking the pinata is by beating it with a club or cane. This is done by a blindfolded participant--usually, but not necessarily, a child--who is the subject of the celebration. Alternatively, several participants in succession are each given a certain number of turns in which to attempt to break the pifiata. Unfortunately, as a result of the enthusiasm of one or more of the participants in gathering close to the pinata so as to collect a larger number of treats, it occasionally happens that a participant in the celebration is hit by the club or by the cane used to break the pinata. Additionally, the traditional pinata made of clay pottery may break into large fragments which can fall and cause injury. Modern pinatas are often made of paper mache or cardboard, thereby avoiding some of the dangers presented by cracked clay fragments. However, modern pinatas are generally more difficult to break, requiring greater swings with the resultant greater danger from that aspect to the participants.
Storage and transportation for traditional, and even modem, pinatas are awkward and difficult because of the bulkiness of an assembled, ready-to-use pinata. Furthermore, even modern pinatas are relatively difficult, expensive, and time-consuming to construct in a ready-to-use state, and often must be stored with treats inside for long periods of time. This requirement of extensive storage in a ready-to-use state often precludes the use of perishable treats, such as many types of candies and gums, in the pinatas.
Accordingly, there exists a need for containers, and especially pinatas, that are not awkward, difficult, or expensive to store, and for pinatas that may be easily stored without treats enclosed, and constructed just prior to use. Additionally, there exists a need for containers, especially pinatas, that are made of relatively inexpensive materials, and that are neither expensive nor time-consuming to construct into a ready-to-use state. Finally, there exists a need for such pinatas that can be easily constructed into a ready-to-use state by those with no special training.